Life in the Lab
by Mr-Paper-Luigi-66
Summary: An unknown pokemon professor and his assistant, Jeffrey, solve mysteries and give trainers new pokemon. Accepting some OC's. Read the story for info on OC's. Remember that it is VITAL to use the OC form in the story, remember VITAL!
1. Chapter 1: Begin!

Life in the Lab

Hello! This idea was really just me trying to think of another idea to keep me busy. This was the result: The day-to-day lives of Prof Wilson and his Aide, Jeffrey. And the occasional visit from the pokemon trainer, John. And it wouldn't be a pokemon fanfiction without some Pokemon. Let the hate mail come forth!

Chapter 1: Introduction, a cookie and a start off!(for someone)

Underneath Celadon city's famous game corner, the old Team Rocket hideout is now occupied. By who?, I hear you ask. Prof Wilson and Jeffrey, of course. Did you even read the introduction?. Never mind. The hideout had been bought by the Professor for some reason. He did have his own starter pokemon: Poliwag, Growlithe and Bellsprout. The usual type combination, but not as rare as the ones _Prof Oak _gives out. Our Prof hates _Oak_. It's always Oak, Oak, Oak on the news, what about the amazing discoveries of Prof _Wilson._ The truth was the only amazing discovery of Prof Wilson was the cheap abandoned hideout he bought. Jeffrey was his assistant and a close friend, they were also neighbours. Jeffrey was the sort of guy who would help at any cost for a dear friend, from saving them from a fall down the stairs, to lending a spare pen. He was nice like that. Anyway, for a better description, here's their profiles

Name: Professor Frederick Wilson  
Age: About 37  
Clothing: White lab coat, yellow shirt and cream trousers (Or pants, America). He also has goggles on his forehead.  
Hair: Short, straight, black hair  
Info: A slightly clumsy but cheerful guy. Jealous of Prof Oak. Quite often needs help.

Pokemon: Well a Professor needs help that isn't _human.  
_Kadabra- Literally the Professor but he's a pokemon and can use psychic powers

Machop-Helps with the boxes and experiments.

Name: Jeffrey Robertson  
Age: 30

Clothing: White shirt, black jeans  
Hair: short,curly, blonde hair  
Info: Helpful and full of bad jokes(which is not so helpful). Trustworthy and quite confident, too.

Pokemon:

Grimer-A mischievous little blob  
Magneton-More than just a last resort power supply

Name: Terry 'Terra' Johnson  
Age: 13  
Clothing: Brown striped shirt, black trousers  
Hair: Straight, short, brown hair  
Info: Often visits the lab, but is aiming to be a ground type master, and replace the Viridian gym leader, Blue, and restore the ground type challenge there!  
Pokemon: A ground-type master must have ground type pokemon  
Dugtrio: Only used in battle. Very over-proud  
Golem: His big bulky battler, Golem often travels by his side.  
Nidoqueen: Terry's powerful girl, she has a slight crush on Golem  
Rhydon: A favourite of Terry. Often a suprise last pokemon  
Marowak: Terry's first pokemon and almost always by his side

Now.....we begin!

"...and don't forget the Nanab berries" Prof Wilson reminded Jeffery, who was going to be doing the shopping for the lab this week. "We'll be needing those for a little idea I have"

"Okay" said Jeffrey "I wish I knew what you were planning" he grabbed his jacket "Anyway, must dash" and he ran up the stairs, and through the game corner

The Prof was now alone in the lab. "Kadabra, come in here" the Prof ordered. The pokemon walked in from the pokemon's room. "Kadabra" Kadabra said, awaiting an order.

"Can I have your spoon?" Kadabra was shocked "It's just there's something down the back of this bench that I can't reach with my hand". The pokemon paused, then pointed to the clothes hanger that had held up Jeffrey's jacket before he left. "Oh, I can't have the spoon. Anyway, thanks for the tip!" the Prof said. He went to get the hanger, then started to reach with it down the bench.

"Oh.......argh!........almost.......darn!.........oh, hang on........lost it again!" the Professor mumbled to himself while trying to get the thing.

I really don't see why the Prof didn't actually just _move_ the bench. Oh well, his loss. "Wait!" the Professor shouted "Kadabra, I need you again!" the Prof said to his pokemon. The PSI pokemon walked in again. "Could you use psychic on this thing down the side of the bench?". The pokemon nodded and focused on the thing. Suddenly, a shining blue light of psychic power lifted up the thing. The thing was a cookie!. "Thanks Kadabra!" the Prof said "Do you want to share it?". Kadabra didn't look so keen, so he used his power to put it in the bin. "Awwww..... spoilsport!" the Prof moaned. "You could have said no" Kadabra looked at him "Oh, right. Pokemon can't talk but they understand human speech" Prof Wilson began to think "I wonder why?..." he thought. Well that kept him busy until Jeffrey came back, so I think it's best to tell you what happened to him.

At the dept. store, Jeffrey walked up to the clerk and asked "Have you got the bag with the usual shopping?". Yup, the Prof sends Jeffrey shopping for the _same_ thing so often, the clerk always has a bag ready at the till. "Yeah, I always do. That'll be 5000 PokeDollars please".

"Will you take this nugget? I found a wild Meowth holding one" Jeffrey asked, holding up a shining gold nugget. "Ooooh, shiny. Yeah, that should cover it" they exchanged the items and Jeffrey decided to go back.

On the way back, Jeffrey met a 10 year old girl who asked him if he was the guy who helped Prof Wilson. He nodded and said "Do you want a pokemon?"

"Yes, my Mum said I could have one and become a trainer"

"Well, that's OK. You come with me to the lab" and off they went. The walk wasn't too far but could be dangerous with the pollution. Celadon city, unlike Vermillion, wasn't careful about pollution. The game corner was the main problem. Sadly, they worked under it. So they wouldn't want it destroyed.

Just around the corner, there was a house with a guy who owned his precious Poliwrath (In game references for the win!). He was the guy who first obtained a pokemon from Frederick Wilson. But that was back when Prof Wilson had a small office near Lavender Town.

"Prof, I'm back!" Jeffrey shouted, entering down the stairs "I've got someone who wants to pick a pokemon!". The Prof zoomed in when he heard that.

"Well hello there........"

"Alex" said the girl  
"Oh hello, Alex. Do you want one of the three pokemon we have"

"Yes, that would be obvious" she relplied  
" Do you want Bellsprout, the grass pokemon?" asked the Professor showing her the vine pokemon  
"Ewww, no!" Alex said in disgust  
"Do you want Poliwag, the water pokemon?" Prof Wilson asked her, showing Alex the Tadpole pokemon  
"Awww, it's quite cute. But I'd like to see the last one before I decide"  
"Okay then, how about the fire pokemon, Growlithe?" the Prof said, showing her the dog pokemon. It ran up to Alex and licked her, then started wimpering at her. "I'll have to take Growlithe!" she said, much to the joy of the pokemon. Growlithe started to bark happily. "Do you want to nickname Growlithe?" Jeffrey asked  
"I'll call it George" said Alex

"George?!" said the Prof and his Aide at the same time.

"I'll go show my mum George!" said Alex "Thank you!" and she ran up the stairs, with Growl....wait George! Behind her.

"It's nice to see a happy new trainer" said Jeffrey  
"Yeah...It'd be nice to see Terry sometime soon" said the Prof, going to the bin to find his cookie.

Now! I have a request. Two capital letters, an apostrophe and a lower case letter: OC's. Yes, I want some OC's for this. You can have a problem or question or something. The form will explain.

Name:(You would be stupid to not know what to do here)  
Age:(Same as above)  
Clothing:( Nothing stupid)  
Hair:(Yes, it can be purple)  
Info: (something about them. Personality etc.)  
Pokemon:-If any-(No** LEGENDARIES**!!!!!!!!)  
Problem(Starter situation, question, problem etc.)

Remember, I don't want loads of them. I would really prefer them sent via PM. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2: The Big problem!

Hello again! It's your probably not beloved author! This second chapter is going to be a real treat, people. The first chapter to feature OC's! Kindly given by the great **Legendary Fairy!!!!!!** I do recommend checking out Legendary Fairy's fanfics, they're good. Anyway here is.....  
Chapter two:_ A champion's decision!_

"Ok then Terry, you'll be coming after training" the Professor said to Terry on the video phone. "See you then!" he hung up.  
"So that was Terry?" asked Jeffrey, who was trying to teach Grimer something.  
"Yeah, and he'll not be coming for a little while" said the Professor  
"Prof, you've not remembered to clean again" Grimer started to slide away "Oi! Get back here!"

After an hour, Grimer hid somewhere and got Jeffrey worried. The Prof didn't actually seem to care. In fact, the day was passing by quickly for them. There wasn't much happening at all. That would soon change though. It all changed with a stir of excitement upstairs. I'll tell you what happened up in the game corner.

Everyone at the game corner noticed a girl with waist-long brown hair, and a boy next to her with wild blonde hair.

"Is it really her?" said a man on the slots.  
"Yup, it sure is. And Markus, too" said the Celadon gym caretaker, who was slacking off(as usual). On the other side of the game corner, the talk continued. "Do you think she's here to see Prof Wilson?"  
"You mean the guy downstairs? Why did he buy the old rocket hideout anyway?"said another guy  
"I dunno. Darn! I almost got the triple seven!" replied the lady next to him.  
"Ha! Unlucky fool!" the guy said.

"Is this where Prof Wilson would be, Markus?" said Alessandra  
"Well, If I heard the news correctly, yes" Markus replied. They walked fully down the entrance stairs and looked around.  
"Hello?" said Alessandra, looking around. "Is anyone here?". Markus started to look around.  
"Hey!, it's a Grimer" Markus pointed out. They then heard footsteps.  
"That could be the Professor" Alessandra said hopefully. The man making the footsteps had short, blonde, curly hair. Which wasn't Professor Wilson.  
"Have you seen a Grimer anywhere?" asked Jeffrey  
"Yes" replied Markus "I'm holding it". Markus handed Jeffrey Grimer.  
"Come back here, Grimer" Jeffrey put it in it's pokeball. "Wait a second....you're Alessandra Cesanrini and Markus Pearl, right?"  
"Last time I checked, yes" Alessandra said "Anyway, we have a question for the Professor"  
"Oh, right this way Ms. Cesarini and Master Pearl" said Jeffrey, escorting them to the Professor.  
"Please, don't call us Ms and Master. It's just a little _too_ posh_" _Markus told him

They all walked in to the renovated Team Rocket hideout, the Prof's lab. "It must be boring underground with no windows" Alessandra pointed out.  
"No, we often go out for fieldwork so that makes up for it".

"Hey Fred!" shouted Jeffrey. Professor Wilson came in.  
"Don't call me Fred!" Frederick Wilson got mad "It's Prof Wilson"  
"Look next to me Prof" Jeffrey pointed to Alessandra and Markus  
"Oooh, visitors" The Prof suddenly gasped "It's Sinnoh champion Alessandra Cesarini and Markus Pearl".  
"That would be us" said Markus  
"Call me Alex if you want" Alex said. "Anyway, we have a question"  
"Follow me to the comfy room" the Prof told them. Hed led them into a room filled with pokemon posters and bean bags.

"Wow... this is amazing" Markus and Alex both said. They were right, I mean how much would it cost to make the floor of a room full of bean-bags?. Never mind.  
"Sit wherever you want" the Professor told them, flopping onto the floor. The pair did the same.  
"Nice and comfy...do you mind if I let someone come out?" asked Alex  
"Of course. We're a pokemon loving zone here" replied the Prof  
"Then come out here Hannah!"  
"Ambi, Ambi, Ambi!" cried Hannah,  
"So that's an Ambipom, huh" asked the Professor. "Oh right! I'm way off the point, as usual

"Can we ask the question now?" asked Markus. Hannah the Ambipom had flopped next to Alessandra on the bean bags. "Ask away!"  
"Well as you know, we're both great trainers and coordinators" Alex started to ask "But we also dream of becoming pokemo rangers"  
"Which leaves us with a problem" Markus took over "Being a ranger would mean we have to give up all our time to being a ranger" Markus paused for breath "Which means we can't do all the stuff we normally would do"

"I see, I see" The Prof began to think "Hmmmmmm..... What you're asking me is whether to give up a successful trainer career to be a ranger..... or keep your current training and coordinating?"  
"Yes" Markus and Alessanrda said.  
"This is possibly the biggest problem I've ever been given to deal with" the Professor said happily "I love problems like this!"  
"Ummm.... OK, then" said Markus  
"The main problem would be rangers only use one pokemon, yet you have a full team of powerful pokemon" the Prof started explaining. "Like your Ambipom, Alessandra"  
"Ambi Ambi!" Hannah cried in agreement  
"Also, if you see a pokemon you want while being a ranger, you can't catch it"  
"Yes, we can only have them to help us. Then they'll be wild again" said Alex  
"Right. With you two being travelling together so long, you might miss each other on solo missions"  
"No we won't!" the famous pair said, blushing.  
"_Of course_ you won't" Professor Wilson said sarcasticly

After a short while of discussing the problem, a good solution came up. "What if you two continue the journey for a while, and you can hopefully decide while continuing what you like to do" the Professor came up with. "Hey, Alex, what do you think" asked Markus "I think it's the best idea we'll get"  
"I'd have to say I agree, thanks Prof Wilson!" Alessandra replied  
"Ambi! Ambi! Ambi!" Hannah screeched in excitement.  
"Thanks again" Alex said, leaving with Hannah the Ambipom. Professor Wilson called Markus behind. "Good luck getting Alessandra. Try to before she runs off with someone else!" Fred Wilson teased. "I wouldn't worry Prof, I'm sure she's crushing on me too!" Markus said, giving the Prof a cheerful wave before leaving.

So after this distraction, the day for the Professor and Jeffrey went by quickly again. Would tomorrow bring another little problem?

Please review and/or send in an OC (see chapter 1 for details).


End file.
